


Re-encounter

by cosmicdrains



Category: Start-Up (Korea TV), StartUp (TV), 스타트업
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, F/M, jidal, teamjipyeong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicdrains/pseuds/cosmicdrains
Summary: Dal-mi went back to Sandbox after one and a half year doing her job at separate office. There she met Ji-pyeong looking all same; his black hair, his favorite coat style, even his director predicate. The only thing that changed was his smile.
Relationships: Han Ji Pyeong/Seo Dal Mi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Re-encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic out of my dissatisfaction for the final parts of Start-Up (it's still on its 15th episode but I couldn't bear the lack of joyous closure they put for Ji-pyeong). The whole chapt is based on Start-Up OST "One Day" by Kim Feel (it would be better if you play it while reading!).
> 
> Note: this work is plain angsty lmao

“ _Aish_ , I understand, _unnie_. How many times will you say that now?” Dal-mi held her head while clamping her phone between her head and her shoulder. “I’m at Sandbox already. Done?!”

“ _You wasted so much time already Ms. Seo,_ ” In-jae talked formally. “ _We’re having a major meeting at 2PM. Please be reminded to come on time._ ”

There was a beep sound followed by Dal-mi’s light sigh as she walked down the long way to the hall. The building didn’t change a lot after one and a half year; the hanging banners on the sidewalk, the cafetaria that is always full of AI waiters, and the area in front of the elevators that is never not crowded.

The smell of brewed americano coming from the mini cafe brought so many memories for her; her first time entering Sandbox, Hackathon, the day they made it into Sandbox, their sudden meetings..

The last pieces of the memories that played like a film roll inside her head made her put her steps to halt, exactly in the center of the hall. A picture of a man along with his smiles appeared, followed with the sceneries of small things he had done for her past years. Her mentor, her ex-boyfriend’s ‘brother’, her grandmother’s good boy. Her significant one--if by any chance she has right to claim so.

She turned her head to the northeast space with several chairs; the place where she used to hold an abrupt consultation with him. Subsequently to the closed elevators where they used to have frequent short-talks everyday. Her eyes finally landed to the huge screen above the entrance, and suddenly it was Samsan Tech logo along with other four companies logo in her eyes. That day when she was swinging in Do-san’s arms, hearts full of overflowing joy because they made it into Sandbox. That pleasant memory of Hackathon day was supposed to bring back her smile that had been lost for quite a while, but there was only tears.

Dal-mi wasn’t even sure if she has the right to recall the memories. Those were her most jubilant pieces of her life for the time being, and that was exactly what made her weeped. It was beautiful for her and painful for him. She hated how it took years for her to realize.

Her tears almost fell to her cheeks when a shadow of someone passing by her to the opposite direction caught her attention. Black silky tuxedo, a handbag, and a hanging nametag that had ‘SH’ on its surface--it was large enough for her to read from few centimeters distance.

She blinked and turned back, eyes looking for the man that just passed her. He was walking towards the elevator, and the moment Dal-mi saw his back, she knew it was _him._

“Ji-pyeong-ssi?” The half-empty hall made her voice echoed, but he didn’t respond. No, to make it clear, he didn’t even turn his head. He was walking straight to the elevator, steps looked so lenient.

“Director Han!”

The owner of the nametag that had ‘SH Venture Capital Director Han Ji-pyeong’ written on it finally stopped just right when one of the elevators opened. He slightly twisted his neck before completely turning back. He looked straight to her, and that was the moment her tears finally fell over her face.

She even had to call him formally to stop him. It was painful, but it hurted her even more thinking about how this thing happened because of herself.

Dal-mi slowly stepped forward, legs depleted as she wished he wouldn’t retreat.

His eyes were full of wonders. Dal-mi could see it the moment she caught him elevated his brows. _Why is she here again? Why is she talking to me again?_ For her, those were most likely what he was thinking about when she shouted his name. Dal-mi thought it would be a dead silence-- or at the worst scenario, he might turned his body and left.

He had full right to do so. She asked him to make some spaces between them a while ago, and he could use that excuse to avoid her.

But then he smiled. So thin, but look so sincere; as if nothing happened between them. It hurted her pride knowing he decided to let go of her ultimatum about staying away. It hurted her to the point she wished that final words never came out from her mouth.

_Why is he being like this to me?_

“You’re here, Ms. Seo,” he greeted her politely. “It’s been a while.”

Dal-mi rumpled her blazzer while swallowing her own ego. “It indeed has been a while.”

Ji-pyeong nodded while looking around. The hall was awfully quiet that day, and he wasn’t so sure about the reason. Sandbox is not usually this empty; it’s either full of investors, or the start-ups that are holding a briefing during lunch. “How have you been? Ah, I shouldn’t have asked that. You worked abroad for almost two years, sure you’ll be alright by now.”

“I’m surprisingly fine, Mr. Han,” she smiled. “I.. came back because _unnie_ called me.”

“Ah, I see,” he nodded.

“How about you?”

Ji-pyeong tidied up his black tuxedo while smilling lightly. “You know I am always fine, Ms. Seo. I’ve been living a dazzling life.”

He surely was more than alright. He looked healthy, still as dashing as few years ago when she met him for the first time and the last time. He looked all the same. The only thing that changed was his smile; it was so much brighter.

How she wish she was the reason behind it, like she used to be, but ironically, the reason behind his wide smile was because he didn’t have to carry any more agonies.

He looked genuinely okay.

“Happy to hear that,” Dal-mi pushed back her tears and lifted her chin. “Knowing that you’re okay.. I’m happy, Mr. Han.”

Ji-pyeong didn’t even erase his smile while seeing her holding back tears. He just slightly lowered his head, and Dal-mi knew he was trying to find another light subject.

“Ah, how about Mr. Nam?” Ji-pyeong moved his handbag to his left hand. The empty one was lifted for no certain reason-- it was his habit while explaining things. “I bet he hit big, didn’t he? Do you guys go back here together for good?”

Dal-mi pulled her right hand that started trembling-- gosh, the impact of her own anguish was no joke. Right at that moment, she felt her throat narrowed, head dizzy with regrets for letting all of this happened.

“Ms. Seo, are you alright?”

“He left to San Fransisco,” she liften her chin up and stared right through his eyes. She herself even wondered how could she put on a smile. “To start working again at 2STO. I’m here thanks to the string between me and _unnie._ ”

Honestly at that moment Dal-mi was close to retreat and run away. She was full of embarrassment after telling the man in front of her about what happened that she had to come back for Cheongmyeong Company. She felt ashamed by how she indirectly vented everything to him.

Ji-pyeong cleared his throat. “Ah, I see. Hoping only good things for both of you, Ms. Seo and Mr. Nam.”

“I’m sorry but I think I have to go now,” he continued after checking his wristwatch. “Have a nice day, Ms. Seo.”

He slightly bowed before completely turning his body back to the elevator. As soon as he started walking, he didn’t even think about stopping-- he did once to wait for the elevator, but immediately got into it and vanished in the crowds.

Dal-mi stood still. Her breath became more and more shaky as she watched his back slowly became vague in the crowd and finally disappeared behind the elevator.

Her mind flied back to the day she met him for the last time before leaving the Sandbox.

_“I hope you can create some spaces and leave us alone, Director Han. I’m not going to let you confuse us anymore. This is for the sake of all of us. I hope you understand that.”_

It was her last wish for him as a colleague and a woman at the same time, and he gladly granted it.

Things went just as she asked.

But why did it feel so sharply painful?

**-Fin.**


End file.
